I'm Not In Denial
by bluinary
Summary: This is most definitely not about a progression of romantic feelings and sexual tension between Edward and his childhood friend, Winry. It's totally about how Edward maintains his platonic relationship with her. Nothing but friendship and automail.


**Okay, listen up.** I'm only gonna say this once.

I. Do not. Have a crush. On Winry.

You hear that, thoughts? No feelings between us. Nothing but friendship and automail there.

I think I've made myself pretty clear.

Glad we've got that covered.

* * *

Apparently, because you didn't get the picture the first time, I have to re- freakin'-peat myself.

Winry's like the little sister I never asked for. Or the older sister, I don't know. But yeah. I don't like her.

I mean, I like her, sure, but as a sister I never asked for.

You get the point. Or you should, anyway.

If you don't, there's gonna be consequences.

Got it? Good.

* * *

I DON'T LIKE WINRY ROCKBELL

I DON'T LIKE WINRY ROCKBELL

I DON'T LIKE WINRY ROCKBELL

* * *

It's perfectly natural to think about kissing your childhood friend. Doesn't mean you LIKE her. All guys think about this stuff sometimes. I bet Al does it, too.

* * *

SHE'S JUST A FRIEND

SHE'S JUST A FRIEND

SHE'S JUST A FRIEND

* * *

She's got a really nice body, doesn't she? ….wow.

…..She should cover up a little more. I don't want some creep noticing and following her around. Not while Al and I aren't around to beat the snot out of him.

But she can...she can stay like that while we're still here.

These aren't "I like her" thoughts, I'm just realizing that she's prettier than I've given her credit for, okay? There are lots of pretty girls that I don't have a crush on, like the Lieutenant, or Miss Gracia. I mean, those are grown women, but still. Look at Rose, if you want an example of someone my age.

Yeah, Rose is beautiful, but just because I think so doesn't mean I _like_ her.

Winry is...wow. Okay, let's stop thinking about this.

* * *

OH MY GOD SHES TOO CLOSE

* * *

I wonder if she has a boyfriend...it's been a while.

Nah. No one in Risembool's smart enough for Winry. The town's made up of simple, nice people, not violent nerds like her.

Am I happy about that?

Why am I so happy about that?

It's Lieutenant Hawkeye's fault. What does she know about me and Winry? I'm just second-guessing myself, that's all.

Don't get any ideas. I don't have feelings for her.

* * *

 **NEVERMIND**

* * *

Okay, so I've got a little crush on her. I don't even see her that often, so it's not so bad, right? As long as Al doesn't figure it out, I should be good. I know he'll make a mountain out of a molehill and tease me about it.

* * *

DONT SAY THAT WINRY YOU DUMBASS

CRAPCRAPCRAPCRAPMYFACEISREDHOWDOISTOPTHIS

HYDROGENHELIUMCARBONNITROGENOXYGENSODIUMCALCIUMBARIUMBERYLLIUMZINCLEADIRONARGENTUMAURELIUMMAGANESEMAGNESIUM

* * *

HER FACE

IS IN MY FACE

AND IT NEEDS TO LEAVE.

* * *

She isn't crying, is she? She'd better not be crying. I'm punching someone's lights out if she's crying.

Oh, good. She's just asleep.

She's so pretty. I wish I remembered what her parents looked like.

WHAT DID I JUST DO?

IS SHE AWAKE? DID SHE FEEL THAT?

Oh, good. I...I'm glad I did that.

Now the trick is to get her to kiss me back, I guess.

* * *

THE QUADRATIC FORMULA HAS LITTLE TO DO WITH ALCHEMY AND MORE TO DO WITH MATHEMATICAL MODELS, BUT I'VE MEMORIZED IT BECAUSE TEACHER FORCED ME TO, AND WHAT IZUMII-SENSEI SAYS GOES. X EQUALS POSITIVE OR NEGATIVE B TIMES THE SQUARE ROOT OF B SQUARED TIMES FOUR TIMES A TIMES C OVER TWO TIMES A.

* * *

Great. Just fantastic. Now she's going to kill me for sure.

What if I confess to her before she notices? Maybe that would work.

…..Nah, she'd still kill me.

* * *

HER BOOBS

ARE IN MY FACE

AND THEY NEED TO LEAVE **NOW.**

* * *

Now I'm really worried. What if she finally found someone? I'm always away...she's ripe for the picking. I'd better call and check up on her.

Great, now she's teasing me about it. Serves me right for worrying about you, you jerk.

I miss her.

* * *

Is that...Winry? When did she get here?

Wait. Whoa, whats she doing.

WHERE IS HER BRA?

DOES SHE KNOW I'M IN HERE? WHAT DO I DO?

Finally. She noticed me.

Oh, wait.

 _Crap._

* * *

Winry, I love you, and I hope you're safe.

* * *

I miss you, Winry.

* * *

Now's my chance. Okay. Uh, what should I say?

I love you? Too vague.

Should I just kiss her? No, no way. She might freak out.

Uh...

Crap. There goes the moment. Way to go, smart one.

Winry, I'm in love with you.

Wish I could say that out loud.

* * *

Winry, you better survive whatever's going on back home, or else.

* * *

I hope she's safe.

* * *

There she is. And she's...crying. I kept my promise. She's crying tears of joy.

We did it, Al.

* * *

My chance. My last chance. Don't screw this up, Fullmetal. She has to know, now or never.

* * *

SHE SAID YES

SHE SAID YES

WINRY ROCKBELL YOU VIOLENT NERD I LOVE YOU

* * *

Oh my god, Winry Rockbell, I love you.

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, Edward. Only you.**

 **Not much to say about this. I guess I just wanted to write an FMA one. Ed and Winry are adorable.**

 **I've been thinking about doing one from Winry's side of things, and then Roy/Riza, and then Ling/Lan Fan, and then Alphonse/May. Because this was fun.**

 **So, yeah. Hope you liked it! Please review!**

 _ **I don't own the Fullmetal Alchemist franchise. Honestly, that's a lot of responsibility. Why would I want to.**_


End file.
